ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bajor
The inhabited M-class world Bajor (or Bajora) was the eleventh planet of the Bajoran system in the Alpha Quadrant. It had five moons, two of which were named Derna and Jeraddo, and was the homeworld of the Bajorans, a warp capable humanoid species. After decades of Cardassian rule, the planet gained its independence and became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets in 2369. History :See also: Bajoran history Early history Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajorans, one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant which began to flourish about half a million years ago and undertook its first interstellar flights around the 16th century. ( ; ) Cardassian occupation and recovery From about 2319 to 2369, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union. During this time, the Cardassians not only decimated the Bajoran population and destroyed large parts of its infrastructure, but also poisoned several areas of the planet in order to compromise the food supply after their withdrawal. Affected regions included the Dahkur and Rakantha Provinces as well as the Northwest peninsula. Following the occupation, the Provisional Government took steps to revitalize the planet's agricultural sector, such as using special grain processing centers and irrigating the Trilar Peninsula. In 2371, the Bajoran Agricultural Ministry developed soil reclamators that could detoxify the soil, but their number was limited, causing quarrels about their usage. ( ) The Federation also assisted in reclaiming the planet's full natural potential, e.g. in 2369, when the assisted in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct system. ( ) Later measures included conducting an agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains in 2371 during which it was discovered that the ecosystem was much more diverse than the orbital scans had indicated. ( ) Signs of progress in healing Bajor's wounds included the opening of a new nature reserve in Hedrikspool Province in 2370 and the fruitful Katterpod season of 2373. ( ) Political structure During the occupation, the Cardassians installed a puppet regime called the Bajoran Occupational Government. Following their withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, a Provisional Government was established which consisted of Ministers who were organized in the Bajoran Council, the Board of Ministers, the Chamber of Ministers and the Council of Ministers. ( ) Some Bajoran organizations like the Kohn-Ma or the Alliance for Global Unity also criticised or even openly opposed the Provisional Government. ( ) The planet was also further divided into different Provinces. Additionally, nation-like factions, e.g., the Paqu and the Navot, continued to exist on Bajor after the occupation and maintained clearly defined borders between each other. ( et al.) Although Bajor maintained a secular government, religious leadership personified by the Kai as the head of the Vedek Assembly was also an important aspect of social cohesion on Bajor and, thus, also held great political influence. ( et al.) Climate and geography Land features and geographical markers of a Bajoran landscape]] Land formations * Cliffs of Undalar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Bodies of water Due to a slight green tint in Bajor's atmosphere, the seas on Bajor appear green in color when seen from orbit. ( ) Rivers: * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al Dam Provinces 's village amidst a Bajoran jungle]] The continents are subdivided into numerous Provinces: * Dahkur Province * Eastern Province * Hedrikspool Province * Hill Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province * Tozhat Province Cities and towns * B'hala * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Labor camps * Batal * Gallitep * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Bajoran Archaeological Institute * Bajoran Center for Science * Bajoran Institute of Science * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Snakes (various) Parallel universes and alternate timelines In the mirror universe, Bajor was occupied by the Terran Empire before being liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following the end of the occupation, Bajor petitioned the Alliance for membership, was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. The space station Terok Nor orbited Bajor. In 2370, the Intendant of Bajor was Kira Nerys. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background Information * According to the script for "Emissary", the pronunciation for Bajor was "BAY-jor". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt *In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the writers worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. *Robert Hewitt Wolfe, and later Bradley Thompson, made and continually updated a map of Bajor which featured the places mentioned in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Bajor may have a 26 hour day, according to various mentions throughout the series and at the startrek.com database for places . This was never fully confirmed. * According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pages 34, 42-43, 46), Bajor was the seventh planet in the Bajoran system. The planet's government was named the "Third Republic of Bajor", and the planetary capitals of this planet were based in the cities of Dahkur and Sahving. 3.8 billion Bajorans lived on Bajor in 2378. The Bajorans have been warp capable since 2328, and their first interstellar flight was in 1571. Bajor was admitted into the Federation in 2374, but the process was not ratified. Bajor was listed as having five moons, and, in the system map, the five moons are depicted in orbit about the planet. The Bajor system was a single star system. Primary was a Class G star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. Apocrypha External links * * ca:Bajor cs:Bajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor ja:ベイジョー nl:Bajor pl:Bajor ru:Бэйджор Category:Planets Bajor